The present invention relates to skateboards and especially to roller assemblies particularly designed for use in skateboards.
As is well known, skateboards are in effect a single relatively large roller skate having a board on which the operator stands while rollers which support the board permit the latter to travel with the operator thereon. Such skateboards form a source of considerable pleasure to the users thereof while at the same time being a source of a sporting activity which requires considerable physical skill. Such physical skill particularly comes into play when executing turns with the skateboard. With conventional skateboards it is difficult to execute sharp turns of small radius. The execution of such turns creates considerable wear at the rollers of the skateboard, and considerable slippage takes place between the rollers and the surface on which they roll during execution of turns, creating not only undesirable wear of the rollers but in addition creating unsafe conditions for the operator of the skateboard.